


Please Don't Hurt Me

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Comforting Dean, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Sam is fragile in the aftermath of his assault...the boys have to figure out how to deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it go so long without an update. 
> 
> If you are still reading, bless you. You're wonderful!

Next morning, Dean wakes up finds Sam still clinging tightly to him. He sighs and looks at the clock. They still have a couple of minutes. Dean slips his fingers into Sam's hair, petting him lightly. 

Sam twitches and shifts, mumbling incoherently. He opens his eyes a few minutes later and yawns. "Dean?" 

"Morning, Sammy." Dean murmurs softly, kissing Sam's forehead. 

Sam hums and relaxes. Rather than say anything, he pushes up and kisses Dean good morning. 

Dean sighs and pulls Sam a little closer. "Good morning indeed." He whispers. 

Sam smiles into the kiss and licks lazily at Deans lower lip. Dean parts his lips and sucks Sam's tongue into his mouth. Sam's fingers slide into his hair, making him purr. 

Sam shivers, tugging a little harder at Deans hair. The moment is getting hotter, but the proverbial ice bucket hits when the alarm goes off. Sam sits up reluctantly and turns it off. 

He turns back to Dean and reaches for Deans hand. "Shower with me?" 

Deans disappointed they had to pull away but doesn't dwell on it. "You sure you're up for school?" He takes Sam's hand. "We don't have to go today, y'know." 

Sam bites his lip, tugging Dean after him into the bathroom. "I should be okay as long as I stick to Jess. I shouldn't see him." He turns on the shower. 

Dean isn't sure Sam can really handle it but he doesn't argue. He pushes off his boxers and steps into the shower, considerably relieved when he finds the water at a reasonable temperature. 

Sam kicks off his own underwear and follows Dean in. Dean steps close and slowly pulls Sam close with an arm around his waist. Their foreheads press together and Dean smiles a little. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam murmurs shyly. He bites his lip, maintaining eye contact. 

Dean cups Sam's cheek and thumbs gently at his lower lip, coaxing Sam to release it. "Let me wash your hair." He mutters quietly, eyes never leaving Sam's. 

"Okay." Sam agrees. He pauses for second, leaning up to kiss Dean. 

"Love you." Dean whispers into the kiss. Their mouths separate and Dean reaches with one hand for the shampoo bottle. 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes, tilting his head back and melting into Deans hands. "I ever tell you how much I love it when to wash my hair?" 

"Mm, don't think so." Dean grins, his nails scratching lightly against Sam's scalp as he works the soap into his hair. 

Sam shakes his head. "Well I should have. Always feels good." He puts his hands on Deans waist to steady himself. 

"Yeah?" Dean hums and kisses Sam's cheek. "Good. Now every time you get tense I'm gonna sit you down and play with your hair." Dean chuckles and pulls Sam gently toward the water. 

"Kay." Sam nods. He steps under the spray, keeping his eyes shut and letting the water wash out the suds. 

Dean washes his own hair quickly and pats Sam's hip. "All done. Lets go." 

Sam sighs. He doesn't want to, but he has to. He steps out of the shower and dries off. 

Dean turns to Sam before he leaves the bathroom. "You sure you wanna go?" 

Sam pauses and after a long moment, he shakes his head. "I don't have a good reason not to." He starts toweling his hair off. 

"I'm sure mom would understand." Dean slips an arm around Sam and kisses his shoulder. "I'll just tell her you're not feeling well." 

Sam leans back into Dean and grips the arm around his waist. "You think so?" 

Dean nods and kisses Sam's shoulder again. "Mhm. We can stay if you want, baby." 

Sam nods hesitantly. "Please?" He grips Dean tighter. 

Dean nods and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll tell mom." He squeezes Sam one more and pulls away. 

Sam smiles gratefully and disappears back into the bedroom. 

Dean heads downstairs to find Mary. She's in the kitchen. "Hey mom." 

Mary looks up. "Good nothing, baby." Absently, she wonders where Sam is. 

Dean smiles and steps closer, kissing her cheek. "Sammy's not feeling too well." 

"What's the matter?" Mary frowns. Then something clicks and a knowing look comes over her face. "This has something to do with yesterday, doesn't it." 

Dean hesitates a moment before nodding slowly. "He's still not over it." He bites his lip. "I think I should stay with him today." 

"All right." Mary nods. She gets a curious look on her face. "Just what kind if bothering was this kid doing? Sam usually isn't bothered." 

Dean pauses, halfway to the stairs, and turns around. "It's okay. He just doesn't want to face him yet."

Mary feels slightly skeptical but she doesn't let it show. She decides to talk to Sam herself, later. "Okay." 

 

Dean heads back upstairs and sits down next to Sam on the bed. "Told you she would understand." 

Sam hums and opens his eyes, reaching out to for Deans hand. "Thanks, De." He tugs lightly, pulling Dean down to lay with him. 

Dean goes easily, winding his arms around Sam. "She wanted to know more about what happened." He says quietly. 

Sam sighs. "Yeah, I guess she would. I don't mind her knowing-" Sam bites his lip. "-but I'm not ready to talk about it." 

"You don't have to." Dean squeezes his hand and tangles their legs together. "Only where you're ready." 

"I know." Sam whispers. He takes a deep breath an forces himself to relax and release his lip. 

"I wish I was good at massage." Dean sighs. "You're so tense." He kisses Sam's shoulder. 

"You might be," Sam relaxes a fraction at the little kiss. "You should try." 

"But what if I suck?" Dean chews his lip apprehensively. 

Sam laughs softly. "It's hard to be bad at massages. Just try, Cmon." He hums and relaxes as Dean starts kneading his shoulders lightly. "Mm, that's nice." 

"Not true." Dean pouts. "I once went out with this chick who loved torturing me in the form if awful massages." He carefully increases the pressure as he keeps rubbing. 

"You poor thing." Sam teases. "That's what you get." He arches into the touches with a sigh. 

"Shut up." Dean grumbles. "I had to pretend I liked it just to get laid." 

"Mm." Sam hums again. "You're good at this." He's relaxing slowly, his muscles releasing their tension under Deans fingers. 

"Yeah?" Dean does a mental fist pump before focusing back on the task at hand -- Sammy. His hands slide down to rub his lower back. 

"Yeah." Sam lets out a long breath. "Love you." He's almost fully relaxed and Dean feel relieved. 

"I love you too, baby boy." 

Sam hums, smiling at the nickname. "Been forever since you called me that." He rolls into his back. "I missed it." 

"You did?" Dean is slightly surprised. 

"Mhm." Sam smiles and hooks his arms around Deans neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean drapes an arm over Sam's waist and pushes up onto his elbow, hovering a little over Sam as he kisses him. 

Sam parts his lips, and moans as Dean immediately slides his tongue in to tangle with his. He pushes under Deans shirt, running his hands over his back muscles. 

Dean pulls away a minute, panting softly as he gets rid of his shirt. 

Sam grins, pleased with this turn of events, and let's his hands roam over the exposed skin. "You can touch too." He says quietly, biting his lip. 

A slow grin spreads over Deans face and he pushes his own hands under Sam's shirt. "Was hoping you would say that." 

Sam sighs and arches into it. "You can always touch me." He murmurs. "Unless I ask you not to." He pushes off his own shirt. 

Dean licks his lips with a shrug. "I thought maybe you didn't want to be touched." He admits quietly. He strokes Sam's arms and his hands slide over his chest. 

Sam sighs contentedly, eyes skipping shut. "I know I flinched a few times...but I know you won't hurt me." 

Dean licks over Sam's pulse point and nips gently. "Let me make you feel good again, Sammy." He mutters. 

"Please." He shivers at the little bites. "Please, De." He breathes. "Just. Keep it slow?" 

"Anytime you want to stop, just say so, and we will." Dean makes sure Sam nods before continuing a trail of nips and kisses down Sam's body. 

Sam rests his hands on Deans waist as Dean moves down his torso. Dean closes his mouth over a sensitive patch of skin, biting and sucking lightly. "Ah!" Sam gasps, hands flying to Deans hair. 

Dean looks up at Sam and makes eye contact as he bites harder. Sam's breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. He tugs gently at Deans hair with a quiet moan. 

Dean strokes Sam's inner thighs, tracing soothingly as he presses a kiss to the fresh mark. Sam moans and spreads his legs as Dean moved lower, nibbling his hip. 

Dean grips Sam's hips and holds gently as he squirms. Dean looks up at him a minute before lowering his mouth to suck at Sam's cock through his underwear. 

Sam wants to reciprocate, in fact he feels kinda bad for making Dean do everything, but all thoughts of that fly out of his head when Dean starts mouthing him through his boxers. He moans and bucks up. 

Dean hooks his fingers in the waistband of Sam's boxers, tugging lightly but now pulling them off yet. 

Sam squirms a little restlessly, wanting Deans mouth on him. "Cmon, De, please?" He murmurs breathlessly, tugging gently on Dean's hair. 

Dean kisses the tip of Sam's clock through his boxers, smirking up at Sam. "Please what? Lemme hear you say it, Sammy. Cmon."

Sam blushes and bites his lip. "Suck me." He murmurs. "Please." 

Deans smirk widens and he quickly gets Sam's underwear down and sucks his cock in his mouth. 

Sam moans softly, glad to finally have Deans mouth on him. He shudders as Dean places little sucking kisses up and down his dick. 

Dean hums and closes his mouth around the head of Sam's cock, swirling his tongue and dipping it into the sensitive slit. 

Sam whines and spreads his legs, bucking up a little. Deans tongue feels so good, he can't help it. 

"Mm..." Sam sighs with pleasure as Dean swallows him down. "Oh yeah...De." He pants, eyes fluttering shut as Dean starts fondling his balls. 

Dean sucks harder and bobs his head, sending his other hand up to pinch Sam's nipple. Sam moans, arching as he enjoys the slow build of his orgasm. "Getting close, De." He warns breathlessly and tosses his head back with a soft gasp. 

Dean pulls off Sam's dick with a pop and swirls his tongue around the head. "Cmon, baby boy." He breathes, twisting Sam's rosy nipple between his fingers. 

"Fuck!" Sam whines, bucking up and screwing his eyes shut. "Oh fuck, De." 

He comes with a choked gasp. Deans waiting tongue catches most of it, though a little escapes into his chin. He swallows what he can and licks his lips, crawling up Sam's body to kiss him. 

Sam's hands come up to either side of his jaw, tilting Deans face thus way and that as he licks all the come off his face. 

Dean moans into the kiss, his own hands sliding into Sam's hair. He coaxes Sam onto his stomach and shoves his own boxers down, sliding his cock between Sam's cheeks with a grunt. 

Sam gasps softly and moans, clenching his ass and pushing back against Dean. He reaches back against Deans hips encouraging him to move faster. "Cmon De." He whispers. 

Dean groans lowly, pressing his forehead to the back of Sam's neck as his hips jerk. A choked moan falls from his lips before he comes all over Sam's back and ass. 

Sam sighs happily and reaches for Dean, kissing him deeply. Deans tongue tangles with Sam's and he sighs. 

After some time he pulls back, and then leans down to lick his come off Sam's back and ass.

Sam shudders as Dean licks him clean. He tugs gently on Deans hair. "Kiss me when you finish..." He murmurs. 

Dean chuckles softly and licks up the last bits before crawling up to kiss Sam deeply. Sam responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Deans neck as he licks into his mouth, chasing the taste of come. 

"God, you're perfect." He whispers against Sam's lips, pulling back to kiss his nose. "damn perfect." 

Sam blushes and squirms a little under the praise, a little smile coming over his lips. "Love you too." He whispers. 

Dean laughs happily. "Love you."

Sam snuggles up to him and buries his face in Deans shoulder, arms still snug around his brothers neck. "De?" He asks quietly. 

"Yeah?" Dean replies softly. He kisses the top of Sam's head. 

"Is Aaron gonna come over today?" He bites his lip, arching into Deans hand a little. 

"D'you want him to come over? I can text him to come when schools over." 

Sam chews his lip. "I think I'd like that. He'll probably text you soon when he doesn't see you in first period." 

"I'll tell him then. More people to cuddle with." Dean grins and leans in, nipping gently at Sam's lower lip. 

Sam smiles. "I um. I don't think I'm ready to fool around with both of you, but I want him here." He brushes a light kiss to Deans mouth. "He's good for you." 

Dean kisses him again. "That's okay. We love holding you just as much." 

Sam smiles again and closes his eyes, letting Dean brush feather light kisses on his slightly parted lips. 

A few minutes later, Deans phone buzzes with a text. 

"Worst timing ever." Dean grumbles, pulling away reluctantly. Sam giggles at his grumpy expression.

"He just worries about us." 

Dean picks up the phone to text back. "Mhm, he's such a mother hen."

Dean: Hey babe. Sammy wasn't ready to go back to school today. Sorry I had to ditch you." 

Aaron: S'okay, baby. Just checking up on my boyfriends. Anything you need?" 

Dean: actually yeah. Sammy requests your prescience today after school. Think you can make it? 

Aaron: course, anything for my sweetheart. 

Dean: he's got you whipped ;) 

Aaron: what can I say? The little minx is damn near irresistible. Don't try and pretend he doesn't have you too. 

Dean snorts and turns to Sam, who's peering over his shoulder at his phone. "You do not have me whipped."

Dean: I'm not whipped, I'm his brother! It's different. 

"Yes I do." Sam smirks teasingly. "I have you wrapped around my pinky, see?" 

Aaron: sorry babe, but you're totally whipped. 

Dean pouts and Aaron's text deepens his little frown. "Meanie."

Dean: i changed my mind, you're uninvited. 

He adds a sad face for the full effect and punches Sam's shoulder playfully. "You're mean too." 

Sam laughs and pulls Dean in, kissing away the pout. Deans phone goes off, but they both ignore it. Sam's arms tighten around Dean and Dean winds his arms around Sam's neck, sighing contentedly. 

Sam parts his lips, pressing his tongue into Deans mouth with a soft moan. Dean sucks on his tongue and swirls his fingers through the fine hair on the nape of his neck, echoing Sam's soft groan. 

Sam shivers and pulls away, tipping Deans head back to get his mouth on Deans neck. Deans eyes close and he pulls Sam's hair a little harder as Sam bites and sucks. "God, yeah..." His breath hitches as Sam pulls away. He can already feel the mark. 

Sam moans in response and moves down to Deans collarbone, intent on making another mark. 

"Gonna leave me all marked up?" Dean pants, pulling Sam's hair harder. 

Sam doesn't respond verbally, he just finds a new patch of skin and bites. "Mine." He mutters against his brothers skin. 

Deans hips twitch at the declaration. "Fuck." He breathes, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. "Yeah. All yours, Sammy." 

Sam scoots back up and kisses him hard on the mouth, taking Deans lower lip in his mouth and sucking as he bites.

Dean melts into the kiss, weaving his fingers tighter into Sam's hair. Sam doesn't let up, nudging a thigh between Deans legs and grinding it against Deans crotch. 

"Fuck." Dean whispers, bucking up against him. "Gonna make me hard again." 

"What if that's what I want?" Sam murmurs huskily. "What if I want to see you lose it again, just for me?" His fingers find Deans nipple and give it a gentle tweak. 

Dean gives a full body shudder at the gentle touch and hides his face in Sam's shoulder with a whimper. "O-oh, fuck." 

"That's right." Sam whispers in Deans ear, licking up the shell and nipping gently. 

Dean pants against Sam's shoulder as Sam keeps grinding against him, moaning softly. "Please, touch me." 

"I am touching you." Sam teases with a smirk, pulling back to look a him. "Gotta be more specific." 

Dean licks his swollen lip and tries for a glare. "My dick, you ass." He groans. Sam's fingers and thigh are still working him over, but it's not quite enough. 

"Don't be rude, De." Sam chides as his hand slides down Deans stomach and closes around his dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip. 

Dean surges up and kisses him hard, shutting Sam up and muffling his own whimpers into Sam's mouth. "Not gonna last long." 

"S'okay." Sam gives Deans nipple a good pinch and twists his wrist on the upstroke. "Let me see it." 

"Sam!" Dean comes hard with a cry, shaking a little.

Sam moans softly as Dean comes, reaching down with his other hand to jerk himself off furiously. It doesn't take a minute before he's coming too. 

Breathing heavily, Dean kisses him softly. Sam kisses back, letting Dean control the kiss. He sighs lazily, his hand still curved around Deans cock. Not stroking, just holding. 

"You give me the best orgasms ever." Dean murmurs, his words slightly slurred. "I'm never breaking up with you." 

Sam smiles softly and reaches down to wipe them up. "Not leaving you, De." 

"You're stuck with me your whole life." Dean kisses Sam's cheek. 

Sam snuggles up to Dean again. "Might wanna check your phone. I think I heard it go off." 

Adorable. Dean kisses the corner of Sam's mouth, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He picks up his phone. 

Aaron: ah ah ah, no take backs! I'm coming over :D 

Dean rolls his eyes and puts his phone back on the bedside table, and turns back to Sam. "Well, he's definitely coming over." 

"Yay." Sam grins. He's looking forward to it. He wants to see Aaron and see Dean taken care of. 

Dean sighs happily and wraps both arms around Sam, tugging him closer. "He's whipped too." He mumbles in Sam's ear. 

Sam snickers. "You both are." He kisses Deans jaw. 

"Oh yeah? Well...you're whipped too!" Dean huffs. 

Sam laughs, slight muffled against Deans neck. "If that's the worst you can come up with, it wasn't very bad." 

"Shut up, you're totally whipped. Wrapped around my pinky!" Dean repeats Sam's own words back to him. 

"I don't care." Sam shrugs. "You got it worse than I do and besides, I'm younger so it's okay." 

Dean pouts. "You're mean." He pokes Sam in the ribs. 

Sam squirms away. "We've had this conversation before! What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't use your every weakness?" 

"A nice one, for starters!" Dean shakes his head, putting on a look of faux disappointment and hurt. "I always look out for you and this is the thanks I get?" 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "If I was a nice brother, I think you'd ask me if I was okay." He teases. 

"Nooo, I'd like you even more." Dean grins as sighs dramatically. "What happened to the days when you practically worshipped your big brother?" 

Sam bites his lip, not really teasing anymore. "I still worship you, De." 

"You do?" Dean turns to him with a small smile and scoots closer. 

Sam catches his mouth in a brief kiss. "Yeah, De. You're my big brother. Of course I do." 

Dean smiles and cups Sam's face, kissing his cheek. "M'just teasing, you know that right? I love you even more now, but I do miss the snot nosed squirt who used to draw freckles in his face with a sharpie and follow me around." He laughs at the memory. "Oh man. You remember how much you freaked mom out? And dad just laughed his ass off." 

Sam blushes and chuckles a little. "She nearly scrubbed my face off trying to remove them." 

"You were so proud of yourself." Deans eyes crinkle as he smiles widely. "You came running to me all like, look De! Now I have freckles! Like you."

Sam shakes his head fondly. "I wanted to be just like you, in every way." 

"I'm glad you're not though." Dean admits quietly after a pause. "I love you just the way you are." 

Sam bites his lip and shakes his head. "Love you more." 

"Oh no." Dean shakes his head. "We are not gonna turn into one of those couples who compete over who loves the other more." 

Sam smiles, bright and wide. "I win then, I love you more." He leans in and plants smacking wet kisses on Deans cheeks. 

Dean rolls his eyes but he can't help the giggles when Sam kisses his face. "Get off me, giant slobbering puppy!" 

"No!" Sam laughs, pinning him down. Dean keeps pushing and teasing but then Sam freezes and scrambles off Dean. "No." He breathes. Sam nearly trips as he bolts off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Deans grin vanishes when Sam does and he sits up. "Sammy? Sam!" He gets up and hurries after Sam. He curses when he finds the door locked. "Dammit, let me in, Sam!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna apologize. I didn't mean to leave y'all hanging for so long. Real life crap has been really hard. But I'm gonna keep trying and keep fighting and y'all will see this story finished somehow. Bless you if you're still interested and reading.

Sam curls up in a corner next to the bathtub and sobs. It's all too much and he can't seem to get his head together and he hurt Dean and he can't--

Deans stomach lurches when he hears Sam's cries and he bangs on the door again. "Sammy, cmon. Let me in. Please?" 

"Can't." Sam chokes out with a sob. "Can't. Fuck. I can't." He bangs his fist on the bathtub, frustrated with his inability to communicate. 

"Fuck." Dean presses his forehead against the door in defeat. 

Suddenly Sam realizes how much he needs Dean to hold him and erase the feeling of Michael's dirty hands on him. He's up and unlocking the door before he knows it, flinging himself at Dean. 

Dean finds himself unprepared for the sudden assault and ends up falling on his ass with an armful of little brother. "Jesus, Sammy." He grunts, holding Sam close. 

"Dean." Sam gasps. "I'm sorry. I couldn't... I can't. Dean." He's full in panicking now, hyperventilating and shaking in Deans arms. "Don't let go. He'll get me." 

"Sammy, calm down." Dean gives up on trying to stand with Sam's extra weight and settles down on the floor, trying to calm Sam down by rubbing his back. "No ones gonna get you, Sammy. Sam, cmon. Kiddo, you gotta breathe." 

"Can't." Sam clings to him tighter. "Don't. Don't let go." The tears haven't stopped coming, but the sobs are quieter. 

"It's okay. I'm not letting go, kay? Not letting go, baby boy." Dean soothes, cupping his cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Just breathe, I got you." 

Sam finally begins to calm down, Deans touch finally registering and soothing him. He doesn't stop shaking, but after several minutes his breathing evens out and the tears stop, except for the occasional hitched breath. 

Dean keeps murmuring reassuring words in Sam's ear, not stopping until the sobs stop and he's no longer shaking like a leaf. 

"Let's get up off the floor, kay?" Dean says softly. "Cmon, help me out here, Sammy." 

Sam refuses to let go, but Dean manages to get them both on their feet and walking toward the bed. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and sits down, immediately scooping his little brother into his lap and holding him tightly. 

Sam clings to Dean, lower lip trapped firmly between his teeth as Dean holds him. He wraps his arms and legs around Dean and tries to relax. 

Dean doesn't ask, but god he wants to. He wants to know what freaked Sam out so badly. He knows Sam won't be able to tell him yet so he doesn't ask. Just keeps petting Sam's hair and starts humming softly. 

Slowly, Sam relaxes. He's grateful Dean hasn't asked him any questions. He doesn't have the voice or energy to answer them. A few minutes later he falls asleep, going limp in Deans arms. 

Dean looks down at the sudden dead weight in his arms. He sighs when he sees Sam asleep and carefully untangles them from each other so he can lay Sam down on the bed. "Shit, kiddo." He murmurs, rubbing his thumbs over Sam's cheeks to wipe away the tears. 

Sam whines a little when Dean lets go, but he settles when Dean wipes his face, turning instinctively into the touch. 

Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair as lays down next to him. Sam rolls over a minute later and curls into him. Dean resumes petting his brothers hair, watching over Sam as he sleeps. 

Sam doesn't stir for two hours. He stretches lazily and yawns against Deans neck, rubbing his nose against the skin. 

Dean peeks down at Sam with one eye when he feels movement. "Hey, Sammy." 

Sam nuzzles his neck again in response, his hand uncurling from its fisted position in Deans shirt to draw little patterns on his chest. 

Dean stays quiet for a while, taking comfort in the fact that Sam isn't shaking or hyperventilating. Eventually though, he speaks up. "We gotta talk about what happened, Sam." 

Sam nods wordlessly. He doesn't expect any different. 

"I don't." Dean gives a slightly frustrated huff. "I don't get ah you freaked out. We were just laying in bed, laughing, and you bolted." 

Sam takes a steadying breath. "It's not your fault. I freaked out. You told me to get off but I didn't and you kept pushing at me and it just...I couldn't..." Sam knuckles roughly at his eyes. 

Dean bites his lip and gently grips Sam's wrist, pulling his hand back from his eyes. "We were fooling around, I didn't think...you know I didn't mean it." 

"I know." Sam bites his lip and shrugs, embarrassed. "I don't know why it bothered me. All of the sudden it felt like I was taking advantage." The last few words are whispered as Sam's throat tightens. 

Dean can kinda see now why it freaked Sam out, even though it had all been playful. "Okay. Next time you decide to attack me with kisses, I'll openly welcome them, sound good?" He gives Sam a little squeeze and kisses his temple. 

Sam nods, afraid that if he speaks he'll start bawling. "Sorry." He whispers. 

"Shh, don't apologize." Dean cups the back of Sam's head and lays it on his shoulder, holding him tightly. 

The tension slowly seeps out of Sam and he relaxes. A few minutes later though, his stomach growls and he shifts, a little embarrassed. 

Dean cocks a brow and looks down at Sam. "You hungry?" He smiles at Sam's blush and kisses his head. "Want me to bring something up?" 

Sam nods but shakes his head. "I'll come down with you." 

"All right." Dean gets up and the twin of them head downstairs. "We should tell Aaron to bring some junk food. Junk food always works to cheer people up." 

Sam cracks a little smile and watches Dean rummage in the fridge. "Find anything?" 

"Mhm. We got stuff for sandwiches." Dean pauses his rummaging to pass Sam his phone. "Here, bribe Aaron onto getting us snacks. And ice cream! Tell him you'll give him a massage." 

Sam smiles, taking the phone and opening a text to Aaron. 

Dean: hey it's Sam. Think you could stop someplace on your way here and bring something tasty? Dean wants it. 

"I like sandwiches." 

"Grilled cheese or plain?" Dean asks. "Make sure you tell him ice cream."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Grilled cheese. Duh." 

 

"Of course." Dean rolls his eyes. "What was I thinking." 

The phone buzzes again. 

Aaron: I was just thinking about that. Anything specific? 

Dean: Dean recommends ice cream. Strawberry please?

Dean watches them text back and forth. "Mint chocolate chip, Sam." He adds, almost as an afterthought. "None of that strawberry crap." 

Sam rolls his eyes. 

Dean: dean demands mint chocolate chip. 

Aaron: okay sweetheart. See you in a few hours. 

Sam puts the phone down. "He says he'll bring it." 

"I knew there was a reason I dated that guy." Dean jokes with a grin. 

Sam laughs. "I think it had more to do with him being great in bed." He teases. 

"That too. Food and sex. Two ways to win my heart." Dean chuckles and looks over his shoulder at Sam. "Pass me some plates will ya?" 

Sam nods and pulls the plates out of the cabinet and passes them over. He washes his hands and goes to the table, taking a seat. 

Humming happily, Dean heads to the table, setting a plate on front of Sam and one for himself. 

"Thanks." Sam smiles. He takes a large bite and sighs contently at the amount of cheese.

Dean smiles and pecks Sam's cheek before sitting down and starting in on his own sandwich. The two boys twist their ankles together under the table, and Dean runs his foot up and down Sam's leg as they eat in comfortable silence. 

Sam sighs and sits back a few minutes later. "Mmm, nothing like a grilled cheese." 

"Grilled cheese made by me, you mean?" Dean smirks smugly. 

Sam nods, he has to agree Dean makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean laughs a little and leans over to kiss him. "Feel better?"

Sam smiles, leaning into the kiss. "A little." 

"Well now that we know I'm decent at massages," Dean grins, starting to clear the table. "Want me to give you one? Help you relax?"

"Okay." Sam nods eagerly. 

Dean finishes the cleanup and leads him back upstairs. He kisses Sam gently before nudging him down onto the bed. 

Sam goes willingly, laying his head on his folded arms and settling down. Dean straddles his thighs and leans forward, stroking lightly up his lower back. 

Sam practically melts under him and Dean grins, bending down to kiss Sam's ear as he starts kneading the tension out of his back. 

"Mmm..." Sam relaxes even more as the tension slips away. "Feels so good having you on top of me." He murmurs. "S'comforting." 

"Yeah?" Deans grin widens and he gives a satisfied hum. "Thank god I don't suck."

"Yeah." Sam hums. He wiggles a little under Dean, stretching and settling in. 

"Want me to stay on top of you?" Dean chuckles quietly. 

Sam nods, eyes halflidded. "Sorry I had a panic attack." 

Deans hands freeze for a moment and he swallows hard. "It's okay."

"I know." Sam murmurs. "Still sorry." His eyes slip shut as he dozes. 

"I hate seeing you like that." The quiet admission slips out without Dean really meaning to let it. 

Sam rouses a little with a sleepy hum and takes one of deans hands, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. 

Deans glad Sam can't see the way he blushes. He kisses Sam's shoulder and rolls off. 

Sam cracks an eye open to smile lazily and reaches for him, pulling him close. "Wanna touch." He murmurs. 

Dean gives a fond smile at Sam's adorable sleepiness. "You can touch all you want." He tries for a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

Sam's smile widens slowly, dimples coming out. He fingers land on deans cheek and he lovingly traces every line and contour of his brothers face. 

Deans eyes flutter shut and he leans into the soft touch. "...you're such a sap, Sammy." He teases quietly. 

Sam huffs and taps deans cheek in a gentle slap, and just keeps touching, almost like a little massage. 

Dean laughs softly and presses a kiss to the inside of Sam's wrist. "Love you." 

Sam smiles and strokes his cheek. "Love you." He mumbles, a little slurred and sleepy. 

"I really can't tell if you're falling asleep or half awake right now." Dean murmurs with an amused smile and draping an arm over Sam's waist. 

Sam just blinks at him, not saying a word. He just keeps touching lazily and the two of them enjoy a quiet moment together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little relaxation in.

Some time later, the front door opens and footsteps come up the stairs. 

Dean grins and opens his eyes. "We're in here!" He calls. 

Sam smiles happily as the bedroom door opens and Aaron comes in, carrying donuts and ice cream. "Hey guys." 

Dean sits up and his eyes light up when he sees the treats. "You went to Benny's?" He says excitedly. "Have I told you how much I love you? Because I do." 

Aaron chuckles. "No I don't think you ever have." He sets the things down on the bed and leans over to kiss Dean. "Hey babe." 

"The best way to win my heart is bring me food." Dean grins, kissing back before going to the ice cream.

Aaron laughs and turns to a smiling Sam. "Hey sweetheart." He leans down to kiss him. "Doing okay?" 

"I'm okay." Sam says softly.

"Ohhh, let's make ice cream sandwiches with the donuts!" Dean exclaims. 

Aaron turns back to Dean. "Whatever you wanna do." He shrugs fondly. 

"Chocolate donuts!" Dean continues happily. "My hero." 

"Benny helped me pick." Aaron chuckles. 

"Ah, good old Benny." Dean looks at Sam. "Want one too, Sammy?"

Sam shakes his head. "Wanna take a nap now. You two go hang out." 

Dean leans over to kiss Sam's forehead. "I'll make you one when you wake up then." 

Sam nods with a smile, and Dean picks up the things and hurries down to the kitchen. 

Before Aaron goes, Sam tugs on his sleeve. "Take care of him for me."

"I will." Aaron nods, brushing his fingers through Sam's hair. 

Sam nods and rolls onto his stomach, falling asleep on a long exhale. 

Aaron follows Dean downstairs and finds him in the kitchen making sandwiches and humming happily under his breath. He steps up behind him, kissing his ear. "Hey babe. How are you doing?" 

"Better now that you brought food." Dean teases and turns to peck Aaron's lips quickly. "Want some?" 

"Love one." Aaron grins and points to the sprinkle decorated donut. 

"Good. Thanks for bringing both flavors. I can't stand strawberry but you know who loves it." He huffs fondly. 

"Poor Sammy." Aaron laughs." I get the feeling you pick on him a lot." 

"Cmon, Aaron. Strawberry. Who the hell picks strawberry?" He asks incredulously. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. "People who like strawberry?" His expression turns more serious. "How's he doing?" 

Dean falters a little at the question. "He's better now. He uh, had a panic attack earlier." 

"What happened?" Aaron asks gently.

Dean turns around and hands Aaron a plate with ice cream and donuts. "We were just playing around, y'know?" He takes a bite of his own sandwich. "I pushed him away... Playfully. But he. Froze, and then bolted and locked himself in the bathroom." 

Munching on his sandwich, Aaron winces sympathetically. "Were you able to sort it out?" 

"Yeah." Dean sighs. "He let me in eventually. Cried himself to sleep after that." 

Some ice cream gets smeared across Deans cheek and Aaron can't help leaning in to lick it off. Dean fakes a disgusted look. 

"Sorry you had a rough morning." Aaron murmurs, kissing his cheek. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I...no." Dean sighs. "I just hate seeing him like that, y'know?" 

"Yeah." Aaron finishes his ice cream sandwich and puts his arm around Dean. "I know." 

Dean leans into him, licking his own sticky fingers clean. "I'm glad you came. Sam needed you here." 

Aaron smiles softly and cups Deans jaw. "And what about you, hmm?" 

"I just wanted food." Dean teases, laughing at Aaron's indignant face. 

"I should break up with you for using me like that" Aaron grumbles. But then he smiles. "But then Sammy would be upset." 

"And you don't wanna upset your sweetheart, do you." Dean grins, wrapping his arms around Aaron and pulling him closer. 

Aaron laughs and shakes his head, arms tightening around Dean in return. "Nope! I'd miss him. I got the best of both worlds with you two." His hand slips down and palms Deans ass. "One sweet and one sexy." 

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that I'm the sexy one." Dean bites his lip and leans forward to nibble on Aaron's jaw. 

"You got it." Aaron breathes. His breath hitches and he catches Deans mouth in a hot kiss. 

Dean moans, hooking his arms around Aaron's neck as he nips and licks at his mouth. Aaron shivers and both hands slide down to Deans ass and into his back pockets, pulling their hips together firmly. 

Dean grips the back of Aaron's neck to hold him still, and the other teases at his ear as he kisses him harder. Aaron shudders, subtly tilting his head into the touch. He curls his tongue around Deans, sucking and nipping. 

Dean presses his thigh between Aaron's legs and grinds forward as he tugs lightly at his ear. Aaron moans, tightening his grip on Dean's ass. Panting, he pulls away from the kiss. "Want your mouth on my ear, babe." He whispers. 

Dean groans and surges up, licking up his ear and taking the lobe between his teeth. "Fuck." Aaron whimpers, rolling his hips forward against his boyfriends thigh. Dean's mouth feels so good on his sensitive skin. 

Dean keeps nibbling on Aaron's ear, hard enough that it leaves tiny marks. Aaron stiffens when he bites over a bite mark again, hips bucking hard with a loud cry as he comes hard. 

Dean manages a breathless grin and licks tenderly over his ear, even as he grinds forward rapidly, searching for his own release. 

Aaron moans, coming down slowly, hips still twitching lightly. He pulls away and kisses Dean hard. "God, babe, you're amazing." He whispers, trailing little kisses from Dean's jaw to his ear. 

Dean grips Aaron's shoulders, trying to get as close as he can. "Fuck..." He breathes, and it's long before he's coming with a groan of Aaron's name. 

"That's right." Aaron murmurs, sucking Dean's earlobe into his mouth. He wraps one arm tight around Dean's waist in support, other hand his cheek. 

Breathing heavily, Dean pulls back to kiss him briefly. "I knew I kept you around for more than just food." 

Aaron smirks and gives Dean's ass a light slap. "Uhuh. Sure." 

Dean laughs and squirms. "Ew, freaking hate coming in my pants." 

"Then why do you do it?" Aaron chuckles, taking a step back and reaching for Dean's hand. "Whatever, just means we can have another round in the shower." He winks. 

Dean glares halfheartedly and stands up, letting Aaron lead him upstairs. "Because by the time I think of taking my pants off, asshole boyfriends are already making me come." 

Aaron laughs. "You coulda said something, babe." He starts stripping in the bathroom. 

"Too busy sucking on your ear." Dean huffs as he takes off his shirt. "Oh, I left a mark." He smirks smugly, leaning in to examine. 

Aaron shakes his head. "And there's that possessive side." He pushes off his pants and boxers and leans over to turn on the shower. "Wanna check on Sam really quick?" 

Dean groans and pulls away from nipping Aaron's shoulder. "Fine. But don't start the fun without me!" 

Aaron laughs and turns around to give Dean a quick kiss. "Promise. Just make sure little minx is okay." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waves him off and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one was kinda short!! But I've been so busy with everything and still am, I didn't know when I would.have a chance to make it longer and I didn't wanna make y'all wait that long <3 I hope you enjoyed it, and Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little slice of continued comfort and everything nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience loves. I adore you all!

Sam's still asleep, curled up in a tight little ball around one of Dean's pillows. 

Dean smiles a little and sits down next to him, reaching out to stroke his hair and rub his thumb of a small crease between Sam's eyebrows. Sam relaxes a little, huffing out a quiet breath. Dean smiles a little wider and bends down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

He sits with Sam for a little while longer, before standing back up and heading to the shower. 

Aaron has just finished cleaning himself up when Dean slips in behind him and covers his eyes. "Guess who." 

Aaron twitches and reaches behind him, slipping his hand up Dean's chest. He grins, hearing the soft gasp Dean can't quite muffle. "Aha, it's the sexy one." 

Dean pouts. "You know, I got the best of both worlds too, a sweet and an asshole." 

Aaron turns around, smirking widely. "I'm just gonna assume I'm the sweet one." He chuckles, reaching for Dean, washcloth in hand. 

"Your assumption is wrong, as always." Dean sighs. "Sam's still asleep, by the way."

"Good." Aaron nods. "He definitely needs it after this morning." He takes Dean's cock in hand, casually washing the come off.

Dean makes a slightly choked noise when his soft dick is suddenly grabbed. "Jeez, warn a guy, Aaron."

Aaron grins and shakes his head. "Payback for calling me an asshole." He squeezes Dean's cock gently. 

"You're just proving me right." Dean sticks his tongue out and bites his lip, trying not to make a sound as Aaron squeezes gently. "You're insatiable." 

"Like you're any better." Aaron grins fondly and gives Dean's cock a firm stroke. "How do you want it this time?"

"You know me too well." Dean smirks. He thinks about the question for a long moment. "Want your fingers in me." He decides, looking up at Aaron. "It's been a while." 

"Sure, babe." Aaron pulls him closer, one arm around his waist and other hand palming his ass. "Lube?" 

Dean shakes his head and presses a kiss to Aaron's mouth. "Just your tongue." He murmurs. "Wanna feel it." 

Aaron kisses him a moment longer before pulling away and patting his hip. "Turn around, Dean."

Dean bites his lip in anticipation and braces against the wall. He feels Aaron kneel down behind him, that's the only warning before Aaron's tongue presses against his hole, making Dean gasp softly. "Ah.. fuck."

Aaron hums softly and teases Dean's rim with little licks and flicks of his tongue. After a few minutes of teasing, he starts working his tongue in. 

Dean moans and spreads his legs further, letting out the occasional exhale of Aaron's name. God, it feels so good to be taken care of. Especially after what happened with Sam, he's so glad Aaron came.

Aaron licks at his hole, making him as wet as possible. After several minutes, he stands up and turns Dean around, pulling him in for a kisss.

Dean kisses back eagerly, hooking his arms around Aaron's neck for support on his wobbly legs. Aaron's hands are on his waist, and one slips down to his ass. He rubs one finger gently over Dean's hole before sliding a finger tip in.

Dean bites Aaron's lower lip, letting out a soft exhale as his finger teases in. The bite makes Aaron moan and he pulls his finger back, wetting it with his own saliva before pressing it back into Dean. 

Dean groans and kisses his way to Aaron's ear, tracing his tongue wetly over the lobe. "Cmon, gimme more. I can take it." 

"Fuck." Aaron groans. "Dick move, babe." 

"Payback." Dean breathes. 

Aaron chuckles breathlessly and doesn't give him another yet. "Slow down. Just because you can take it doesn't mean I'll give it to you yet." He presses his finger in and out, crooking and rubbing against Dean's inner walls. "Let me take care of you." 

Dean can't help the protesting whine. "Fuck...please. Aaron, I need more." 

"Shh." Aaron soothes. "I know." He gives a few more thrusts with his finger before he feels Dean is loose enough, and then gently eases another one in. 

"A-ah...yes." Dean moans loudly as another finger penetrates, making his hole clench and flutter. 

Aaron pulls Dean closer, making their dicks rub together. "How would you like to try panties?" He murmurs in Dean's ear. "Think you'd like that?" 

A white hot spark of pleasure courses through Dean, and he shudders. "God...I don't-" He trails off with a gasp as Aaron's fingers go deeper. 

"That's okay." Aaron crooks his fingers, searching. "Sammy wears em, that's probably enough. Remember how pretty he looked? Purple lace hugging that perky little ass...mmm." He licks Dean's ear, fingers hitting that perfect spot inside him. 

God, the mental images and Aaron's fingers are driving Dean crazy. "Aaron!" He gasps, hips thrusting erratically against his boyfriends. 

"I got you babe." Aaron murmurs huskily. He adds a third finger carefully, letting Dean adjust. "And the sounds he made when you spanked him... he loved it." he thrusts once against Dean, his own words getting him a little worked up. 

Dean whimpers, hole clenching around Aaron's fingers. "Oh god, keep talking." He pants. His head falls against Aaron's shoulder as he rubs his aching, leaking dick against him. 

"Got a dirty talk kink, babe?" Aaron can't help teasing a little bit, but his fingers start moving again, narrowing in on Dean's prostate. "He sucked my dick so well. You were right when you said he was a natural. And then he licked the panties clean, dirty little minx." Aaron groans, leaning down to bite Dean's neck. 

Dean's back arches and he reaches down to get a hand on their dicks, desperate to come, especially with the way Aaron's fingers keep hitting his prostate. "Fuck..."

Aaron hisses as Dean gets a hand on them, bucking forward. "Cmon, come all over both of us." He shoves his fingers in hard, knowing he must be right against Dean's prostate. 

Dean squeezes Aaron's dick, his grip falters a little when Aaron's fingers ram into him. He drops his head to Aaron's shoulder, biting down to muffle a loud cry as he comes hard.

"Fuck." Aaron gasps, thrusting hard into Dean's loose grip before coming and adding his release to the mess. 

Trying to catch his breath, Dean releases the bit of skin, eyeing the mark. "Stop." He whines, when he feels Aaron's fingers still gently moving inside him. "Pull out." 

"Shit." Aaron mutters. "Sorry, babe." He eases his fingers free and wraps his arms around Dean. "Good?" 

Dean leans into him, welcoming the support as he gets his legs back. "Good." He smiles and pulls away. "Cmon, we're getting all wrinkly in here. Shower sex is not worth that." 

"That's right." Aaron grins. "I'm not dating a prune." He turns off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel. "I hope Sammy didn't wake up yet." 

"You'd date me no matter what." Dean smirks, working himself over with the towel. "Nah, he probably didn't. He was wiped." 

"Good." Aaron stretches and slips his boxers on. "Think I'm ready for a nap too." 

"All you two ever do is sleep." Dean shakes his head. "Lazy asses." 

Aaron quirks an eyebrow. "Like you don't nap with us." He walks out of the bathroom, smacking Dean's ass as he walks past. 

Dean doesn't yelp. Nu-uh. 

Aaron lays down next to Sam and rubs his back absently. Sam shifts and stretches, opening his eyes as he arches into Aaron's hand. Dean smiles when he sees Sam's eyes open and crawls into bed on the other side.

"Hey, sleeping cutie." 

Sam hums and smiles, leaning over to give Dean a brief kiss and then twisting around to kiss Aaron. "Hey." He says, voice a little rough with sleep. 

Dean smiles wider and kisses his ear. "Saved you some donuts if you're hungry, and of course the strawberry ice cream is all yours." 

"Mmm, sounds good." Sam looks up at Dean, blinking his wide eyes. "Can you make me one?"

Dean tries to stare back into those hazel eyes without giving in but as always, he fails miserably. "Those goddamn eyes should have stopped working on me years ago." He complains as he stands up. "Want me to bring it up here?"

"Please." Sam smiles and relaxes as Aaron's arms winds around him, and Aaron tucks his nose against the curve of Sam's neck and shoulder. 

"Coming right up, your Majesty." Dean says with a fond eye roll. He bows and smirks before heading down to get the sandwich.

Sam giggles and Aaron laughs. "He's right little minx, you're our king." He grins and pressees wet kisses to Sam's neck, making him laugh and blush. 

Dean comes back up and smiles as he sees Aaron making his brother giggle and blush. "Hey, hey, hey." He interrupts playfully. "No making out without me." He winks, holding the plate out to Sam. "My prince." He bows.

Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean but accepts the plate. "Thanks, De." Aaron lets go, and Sam sits up to eat. 

Dean sits down next to him and kisses his cheek with a wet smack. Sam smiles.

"So," Aaron speaks up. "When do I need to get going?" 

"Cmon, you just got here." Dean pouts. "Are you sick of us already, Aaron?" He checks the time. "It'll still be a while before our parents come back."

"Aww, babe," Aaron reaches over and pats Dean's thigh. '"I'd never get tired of you two." 

Sam finishes his sandwich and licks his fingers. Dean's tempted to take his hand and clean it off for him, but he really doesn't like strawberry. "How am I supposed to kiss you now? You're gonna taste like strawberry!" 

Aaron grins and tugs Sam over. "I'll kiss it out of him, babe." He and Sam both giggle before kissing deeply.

"Be thorough," Dean smirks, leaning back to watch. "Make sure you get all of it." 

Aaron chuckles into the kiss, putting a hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulling him closer and he licks into his mouth. Sam let's him have his way with a content sigh. 

Dean reaches out to run his fingertips up Sam's back. Sam flinches a little, and while he doesn't pull away, Dean does. He chews his lower lip and resumes just watching. 

Aaron can sense Sam's slight discomfort, and he tries to ease it, sucking Sam's lower lip into his mouth. He knows Dean is watching, so after a minute he pulls away with a final nip. "There." He makes a show of licking his lips. "I think I got all the strawberry. You should check." He winks at Dean. 

Dean grins at Aaron and shifts closer, cupping Sam's cheek and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Aaron let's go of Sam, and Sam leans closer. His lips part eagerly for dean's tongue.

Dean rubs his thumb over Sam's smooth cheek as he runs his tongue along the roof of his brothers mouth and prods his tongue. Sam moans, tangling their tongues together and catching dean's lip with his teeth. 

Dean slowly pulls away. "Just a little bit was left. But it's gone now." 

Aaron grins as Sam licks his lips. "I'm glad I did a good job of erasing it." He leans back against the headboard. "So what do you kids wanna do now?" 

"I'm older than you, babe." Dean leans over to flick Aaron's ear playfully with a smirk. "What do you wanna do?" 

"I'd um, I'd like to mess around with Aaron..." Sam pipes up shyly. 

Aaron sticks his tongue out at Dean, who just gives a shrug and a nod. "I'm sure he won't bite, Sammy." 

Aaron makes grabby hands at Sam with an inviting smile. "Cmere, sweetheart." 

Reassured, Sam slides off dean's thighs and crawls into Aaron's lap, winding his arms around Aaron's neck. Aaron leans in and kisses him gently, slowly increasing the intensity. 

Dean settles next to Aaron against the headboard. He can't help feeling a little left out as he watches them kiss. The jealousy isn't as strong as the first time but it's still there. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. 

Aaron's hands settle on Sam's waist, slowly pushing his shirt up as they slide up his sides. Sam shivers and nips Aaron's lip, pulling away to get rid of his shirt. He gets a little glint in his eyes and leans in to kiss across Aaron's jaw. 

Dean looks away, not sure if he should join in or leave them be. 

Sam kisses a little trail to Aaron's ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth with a hint of teeth. Aaron gasps, glancing over at Dean. He sees him looking away and reaches for him, laying a hand on his thigh. "C'mon babe." He murmurs huskily. "Aren't you, ah! Aren't you gonna watch your hot boyfriends?" 

Dean looks down at the hand edging toward his crotch before slowly looking back up, breath hitching in his throat. God, he'd been so caught up in his feelings, he forgot how hot they are together. "Touch his stomach." He murmurs to Aaron. 

Aaron smirks to himself, proud of successfully drawing Dean in, and obeys. His hand slips down Sam's chest and his fingertips drag little circles around Sam's belly button. Sam whimpers and sinks his teeth into Aaron's earlobe one more time before dropping his head back. 

Dean let's go of Aaron's hand and reaches down to rub himself through his boxers. "Lay him down, gently, and lick the marks on his belly. 

Aaron lowers Sam to the bed and kisses down to his stomach, pausing briefly to give his nipples a wet kiss and nibble. 

Sam moans, shuddering as Aaron nips and licks, and reaches up to roll a stiff nipple between his fingertips. "Mmm yes."

Dean bites his lip and wiggles out of his boxers to stroke himself lazily. "Grab him, Sam. Pull him closer." 

Sam whines as Aaron gives a good pinch to his nipple, and reaches down to tug gently at Aaron's hair. Aaron groans and hitches his hard dick against Sam's pants clad leg. 

Dean shudders, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. He let's himself enjoy it for a moment before making himself focus on them again. "Keep playing with his nipples, babe. He loves it." 

Aaron moves up to get his mouth on Sam's little pink nipples, sucking and nibbling eagerly. His fingers dance across Sam's stomach still, making Sam arch and writhe. "Fuck!" 

Dean's breath gets heavier and he can't help using both hands on his aching dick. "Bite down just a little harder. Sammy can take it." 

Aaron somehow manages to get them naked, grinding their dicks together as he keeps his mouth busy. 

Sam chokes out a low moan. "So close..." 

"Come all over Aaron, baby boy." Dean moans, working himself faster. 

Sam shudders at the command and it isn't long before he loses it, arching up with a shout. 

Fisting his cock furiously, dean's eyes go from watching Aaron's pretty mouth on Sam's chest to his brothers face when he comes, and that's all it takes to make him come with a shaky moan. 

Aaron comes almost immediately after, unloading across Sam's stomach and adding to the mess. He doesn't give himself but a moment to recover, immediately leaning down to lick Sam clean. 

Sam moans and pulls him up for an eager kiss, sucking his tongue for every little taste. Dean slowly pull his boxers back on and curls up on the bed, watching them with a content smile.  
The two of them separate with a wet sound and Aaron snags a tissue to wipe off the rest of the stickyness, and then they curl up together, Sam in the middle. 

Dean gives Aaron a tender smile over Sam's shoulder and kisses the back of Sam's neck. Snuggled up to Aaron's chest, Sam reaches back to pull Dean closer. Aaron smiles back at Dean and winks. 

Dean presses closer to Sam and sighs happily, grinning perhaps a little like an idiot when Aaron winks at him. "I wish you could stay the night." he murmurs. 

"Me too." Aaron sighs.

"Hey." Sam perks up. "Isn't mom and Dad's anniversary coming up soon? They usually go off somewhere for a few days."

Dean squints, making calculations. "I completely forgort! Yeah, since I got old enough, they go away for a few days and leave me in charge." He smirks at Aaron. "You could stay over then."

Aaron grins. "I'd love to. Just tell me when." 

"Genius." Dean mutters and nuzzles Sam's neck, kissing his ear. 

Aaron leans in and kisses him, and then leans over his shoulder to kiss Dean. The little gesture makes Sam smile. He's endlessly grateful for the way Aaron takes care of Dean. 

They pull back and Dean hesitates a moment before cupping Sam's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam kisses back eagerly, pulling Dean's lower lip into his mouth. 

Dean is relieved when Sam kisses him back and they fall into a gentle rhythm as they make out. It's just getting a little heavy when Aaron taps Dean's shoulder. 'Um, babe? I think I hear someone."

Dean pulls away reluctantly to listen for a second, thinking he'll just tell Aaron it's nothing, but his eyes widen when he hears the footsteps. "Shit!" He thinks about sending Sam out but the steps are coming up the stairs, it's too late now. "Fuck, go hide in the bathroom!" 

Sam jumps out of bed and almost trips over himself as he scurries into the bathroom as quietly as he can and hops into the shower, hiding in the tub. 

"Dean?" there's a knock on the door. "Honey, can I come in?"

"I, uh..." Dean looks around nervously for the rest of his clothes as Aaron quickly gets his boxers on, but he realizes he never really put any on after the shower. "Just a minute-"

But the door knob is already turning. Aaron manages to fliip the sheet over them lightening gast just before she opens the door. 

"We got back a little earlier than--" Mary stops when she sees Aaron, a smile spreading over her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Who's this?" 

Dean may be older than Aaron but the second Mary opens the door and sees them together, all he wants to do is bury his face in Aaron's shoulder and hide like a little boy. He's already got the red face to match his embarrassment. 

"I'm Aaron." Aaron says with his most charming smile, even though he's practically naked. "And you must be Mrs. Winchester." 

"Aaron was just about to leave, actually." Dean interrupts. "Sorry, I thought you guys were coming back later." 

"It's all right." Mary smiles knowingly. "I'll leave you to it. Nice to meet you." She says to Aaron.

"Likewise." Aaron nods politely. 

Mary's smile grows and she winks at Dean before leaving the room.

If anything, Dean just goes redder when she walks out, immediately giving in to the urge to hide in the curve of Aaron's neck. "Oh my god." He groans. "This is so not how I wanted you to meet her. If you ever met at all!"

Aaron laughs and puts an arm around him, patting his back. "Relax babe. She didn't see anything and she didn't find Sam. I think it all went well." 

Sam tentatively sticks his head out of the bathroom, relieved when he sees the coast is clear. "I'm going to my room, in case she starts looking for me." 

Dean waves him out without looking. "But... she saw us in bed! And she didn't see the boxers, so she probably thought we were naked!" Aaron bites his lip to keep from laughing again and Dean sighs. "I'm just gald she didn't ask you to stay for dinner or something." 

Aaron rubs his back soothingly. "She knows you're a teenager. I doubt she really cares whether you're fooling around with your boyfriend or not." He kisses Dean's temple. 

"Shut up, you'd be acting the same way if it had been your mom." Dean pulls his head up to glare at Aaron, though it softens at the kiss. "Well, I've never brought a date home to meet the parents so that's a first." 

"I feel special now." Aaron grinss and brushes a kiss to Dean's mouth.

"You should." Dean murmurs. "You're pretty damn special to me." He can't help the adoring look he gives Aaron as they pull away to dress. He's not sure he's ever looked at anyone but Sam that way before, but hell, after everything, his feelings for Aaron go a lot deeper than just lust and attraction.

Dressed, Aaron slips his arms around Dean's waist, holding him close from behind. "You're pretty damn special to me too, babe." 

Dean smiles and twists around to catch Aaron's mouth in a long slow kiss. "Cmon. I'll walk you out." 

Aaron lets go and takes Dean's hand instead. 'Think I could say goodbye to Sam?"

Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles as they walk out of the room. "He's got us both whipped and he knows it." 

Dean checks the hallway before letting Aaron into Sam's room. "Go ahead." 

"Hey sweetheart." Aaron sticks his head in. 

Sam gets up off the bed and comes closer. "You leaving, boyfriend?" 

"Yeah." Aaron smiles and leans down to kiss Sam, giving him a hug. "See you tomorrow."

Sam hugs him back just as tight, resting his head on his shoulder. "See you."


End file.
